Winter Dreams
by Vylette Satine
Summary: She wanted to be the best that she can be. But her heart is torn between her dream and her love. Choosing him, she won't be able to live her dream. Choosing her dream, she will lose him forever. What's a seventeen-year-old to do?
1. Prologue

Vylette: Here it is! The prologue of my latest [LATE] brainstorm, Winter Dreams! Hope you guys like it! XD

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Do you see him?" A girl squealed, looking out the main doors of the school that overlooked the parking lot. "He's still HOT!"

"They say he's staying at the Funbari Onsen, his best friend is the owner. You know, the Asakura's?" Another girl replied giddily, there were a lot of them gathering by the door now.

"What the hell is he doing back here?" Usui Pirika's mind screamed, but she tried to calm herself, to no avail. Her cheeks were heating up and her ears were turning red, a reaction her body does when she's angry. Slamming her locker door close, she pushed past the hoard of girls that were blocking the main entrance.

"I heard he's been waiting for someone for an hour now!" She heard another girl screech with delight, obviously wishing she were the one that "he" was waiting for.

Once she got passed the crowd, she took a better look at the parking lot. There at Area P4, she saw him, leaning against the latest silver Stingray Corvett Concept. Narrowing her blue eyes, she stomped towards him.

That's when he saw her, he stood up straight and plastered on his trademark smirk that would melt any girl to her knees, he prepared to greet her. Imagine Tao Ren's surprise when she stepped up in front of him and reeled her hand back to slap him soundly across his face. Gasps filled the air and a few reacting to what she did.

"How dare you!?" Blue eyes flared furiously as she hissed. "Just showing up here as if nothing happened!"

"What exactly did happen, Pirika?" Ren asked her, completely unfazed by the slap, damnable smirk back in place.

"You left without a word, you creep!" she screamed, her hands gesticulating wildly. "And you haven't even tried to call or mail me for two freaking years!"

"I'm here now." Golden eyes softened when he felt her distress.

"That's not the point!" she hissed, crossing her arms.

"What IS the point?"

"You left me." With that, she turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"I'll take you home." Ren said as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the passenger side of his car.

"I'm not going home yet. And I can go by myself, thank you very much." She stated firmly, snatching her hand from his grasp. "Go away, Ren-NIISAN."

"I told you," Ren growled as he grabbed her upper arm firmly and whipped her around so she faced him. "Never to call me that."

"Well, Ren-NIISAN," she challenged. "You're not the boss of me. I can call you whatever I want!"

"Maybe I have to remind you why you stopped calling me 'NIISAN' three years ago."

Vylette: Hmmm… What do you think happened 3 years ago?

It will depend entirely on my mood if I update this or not. My crazy schedule doesn't help.

My other story Reminisce, I'm planning to rewrite it. I plan to change it to RenXPirika. I have a lot of ideas but… Grr… 4am shift… T___T

Please review!


	2. Three Years Ago

So here we go! The First chapter. This will be a flashback of what happened three years before the prologue. I will do about two or three chapters of the flashback to explain what happened in the prologue. Hehehe. This story, by the way, is inspired by Midori Ito and Sasha Cohen. My two favorite skaters.

Everyone enjoy! Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter I: Three Years Ago

A group of three girls sat in the corner of the Wushu studio of their university, just taking their break. All the while, they looked at the boys that were performing their katas in the other side of the studio.

"Pirika, tell me why we're stuck in the Wushu studio with these guys again?" the girl with red hair asked for the umpteenth time.

"The other studio is closed remember?" Usui Pirika reminded her, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"But they're so noisy with all those 'Hiya's and 'Whoo's !" Arakawa Aiko complained, making sarcastic gestures in an attempt to copy the Wushu movements. "I mean, hello?! How are we supposed to concentrate, let alone maintain our stretches with all these guys shouting everywhere?!"

"It can't be helped, Aiko." The girl with black hair, Sendoh Ayane, said, tying up her hair and leaning on the wall behind her when she finished. "We'll have to share while the spare studio is being repaired."

"Drat." But then Aiko leaned towards Pirika, just when a certain Chinese boy gracefully did a full twisting layout. "Hey, Piri-chan, that's Tao Ren right?"

"Yeah," Pirika looked at her teammate curiously.

"He's your brother's friend, right?" A nod. "Your friend, too, right?" Another nod. "You've known him since he started school here, right?"

"What's the point, Aiko!?" Ayane blurted, annoyed.

"Haven't you noticed, guys?" Aiko pulled Pirika and Ayane closer and whispered.

"Noticed what?" Pirika asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tao Ren never had any girlfriends since he came here." Aiko pointed out. "Haven't you guys ever wondered if he's, you know?"

"If he's what?" Ayane pressed.

"You know?" and then Aiko lowered her voice still. "If he's gay?"

"What?!" Pirika and Ayane exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" their friend hissed. "I mean, he's never really showed interest in any girl before."

"I'm sure he's not, Aiko." Pirika raised an eyebrow. "Probably he just isn't interested to anyone or that he has someone back in China."

"Really?" Aiko crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"How?" Pirika's eyebrow raised a notch higher.

"You can try to ask him out." Ayane suggested. "I also wondered why he never had any girlfriends before."

"Oh c'mon, guys." Pirika stood up, making her way toward the door. "If you want to find something out, go do it yourself. I'm headed to the rink."

* * *

"Hey," Tao Ren fell in step with Pirika as she was walking down the hallway on her way out of the gym.

"Hey, Ren-niisan," She greeted, flashing him a smile. She was one of the four girls Ren would ever talk to. The others were his brother's girlfriend, Tamamura Tamao, Yoh Asakura's girlfriend, Kuyouyama Anna, and His own sister, Tao Jun.

"I heard my name when you and your friends were talking," he started.

"You did?" Pirika's eyes widened, afraid that he might've heard her friends' accusation of his gender preference.

"Yeah," he laughed, seeing her surprised. "They think I'm gay?"

"Well, you never did have any girlfriends, 'niisan." She snickered, glad he wasn't angry. "Wait. You were at the other side of the studio and you still heard us?"

"Please," Ren snorted. "Do you really believe your friends can be discreet?"

"Gotcha there," she laughed, knowing how loud Aiko can get. "But really, 'niisan, are you really?

"I'm not gay, Pirika." Ren stated firmly.

"Then why haven't you had any girlfriends?" Pirika stopped at the front entrance of their school and sat on the top step of the stairs. "You're attractive, you know, I know some girls that would kill to have a date with you."

"I don't like any of them," he said as he sat beside her. "They just want to be my girlfriend because I'm rich."

"You can't really say that," she laughed, knowing what he said was true. "You forgot about your rockin' abs."

"That too." He gave a sarcastic snort.

"So, you don't really plan of having a girlfriend yet?" A shrug. "But don't you get tired of the rumors?"

"They can say all they want about me. They're not important."

"Maybe you really are gay! Most gays don't really care what other people think!" with that being said, Pirika laughed aloud, holding her sides and tears starting to form in the pools of her eyes.

But then was cut short when Ren grabbed her and kissed her right there on the front steps of their school for everyone who were heading home to see.

Now that shut up the people who are saying he's gay.

* * *

Okay! That wraps up this chapter! I was beginning to think no one was reading this! So, sOrbetes and r0gue lebeau, thank you so much for reviewing! It inspired me to continue this! I gave up on this actually. But here you go! This chapter is for you!

And for the "gay" dialogue, I don't mean to offend anyone. I have a lot of gay friends. I just had to think of someway Ren and Pirika to get a conversation. Lol. By the way, Pirika and her friends are figure skaters. I know for a fact that most skaters do ballet or Pilates or Yoga. Sasha Cohen did.


	3. Why?

Well, here's the next chapter. It's my day off, so there. Enjoy everyone!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter II: Why?

"Okay!" Ito Hikari exclaimed, raising her hand to signal her skater to gather. "Everyone is off today, huh?"

"Alright, Aiko let's start with you." Their coach said, leading Aiko to the open area of the rink. "You're traveling on your sit spin. Pull in your arms tighter, like this." Hikari demonstrated. Meanwhile…

"What's up, Piri?" Ayane nudged her when she saw her the distant look on her friend's eyes. "You are the best now in our division on jumps but today I haven't seen you land an axel cleanly."

"It's nothing, Aya," Pirika dismissed, sighing. _Why would he do that? _

"It's not 'nothing' if you're this distracted," Ayane pressed as her friend looked away. "You've been like this ever since I saw you this morning."

"Just drop it, Aya, please," Pirika snapped, glaring at Ayane.

"Touchy," Ayane muttered as their coach called for her. Ayane obliged, sighing in relief as she went to her coach's side.

"I'll go ahead, guys," Aiko ran towards the showers, waving to her friends. "I have dinner with my family! See you Monday, coach!"

After Ayane and Hikari were done, the former immediately retreated towards the showers, not bothering to wait for her friend because of what happened earlier. Hikari looked at her best skater, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm surprised that you were falling on your axels, Pirika," her coach started. "That's your favorite jump."

"I'm sorry, coach," she shrugged. "I guess I'm just having an off day."

"I know you've already learned the double axels and triple axels by heart, so what's distracting enough that you would fault like how you did today."

"I don't know…" Pirika trailed off, her mind still on a certain boy with piercing gold eyes. She shook her head and looked at her coach. "I'll work on it, coach, I promise."

"I know you will," Hikari gave her a hug. She has been her coach since she was eleven years old, four years before Aiko and Ayane joined her so it was natural to see them like this. They're almost like family. "You're a very strong girl."

"Thank you." With that they bid their 'good bye's and Hikari left her to reflect on herself.

Deciding on what she wants to do, she took the first stride and gradually increased her speed in preparation for a double axel. She fell, short half a rotation when an image of Tao Ren flashed in her head. _Why did you do that?!_ Her thoughts screamed in anger.

She scrambled to her feet and tried again. She landed upright but barely, it was two-footed. She felt his lips on hers. _What were you trying to do?!_

Pirika picked up speed again, preparing for her third try. She leaned back on her skate too much on the landing, to cause her to fall flat on her butt. _Was it to prove that rumors about you weren't true?_

She slammed a fist on the ice, letting tears fall. But then she got back up again, on her fourth try she didn't even have the strength to take off. Her legs gave under her and she fell sideways. That's when she choked, crying soundly, unaware that there was someone hiding in the stands, watching her.

"Were you using me to prove a point?!" she screamed.

That was her first kiss, and he stole it from her. For what? To prove to gossips that he wasn't gay?

After he had kissed her, he took her home. They were greeted by her brother when they arrived and both boys started to talk. Just like that. He acted as if nothing had happened. Even at school earlier. 'Hey,' he said as he walked by her at her locker. That annoyed every fiber in her body.

That's when she heard footsteps on the ice. When she looked up she saw someone bending down to retrieve her hair band, she hadn't realized it had fallen off. That navy blue hair was all too familiar for her not to recognize.

"Pirika," he called as he walked closer, her white hair band in hand.

"Go away!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and tried to skate away. But she was too weak from crying and she fell.

"Pirika, stop," Ren said, crouching beside her and grabbing her arm to stop her from getting back up. "Why are you hurting yourself?"

She didn't answer. Looking away she shook free of his grasp.

"You're still stubborn, like you've always been since I met you," he accused. "And still pretty clueless."

"Why did you do that?"

"Are you really that naïve or just plain stupid?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down.

"Apparently not." He sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have surprised you. But I wouldn't stoop low as to kiss a girl just to stop rumors, Pirika."

Silence.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I thought you'd understand right away."

She still refused to look at him even though he tried to catch her eye.

"Look, why do you think I always talk to you?" he asked. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You talk to Anna and Tamao-neesan," she answered. "What makes talking to me any different?"

"I don't talk to them as much," he stated. "Pirika, I've never been comfortable talking to other girls more than I have with you."

Pirika bit her lip, pulling her legs to her chest. She was getting cold, the ice was nipping at her calf.

Wordlessly, Ren reached for her and pulled her to her feet. She let him, being too tired to resist and let him lead her to the stands.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I like to spend time with you?" he asked, letting her sit on one of the metal chairs and settling on the next one beside her.

"Because unlike other girls I wouldn't jump you every time I get the chance."

"Well, there's that," he smirked. "But I do want to spend time with you," he confessed. "You're just too clueless to see that I like you." His words ended in a whisper. He never liked revealing his emotions. But like he said, he's never been as comfortable with other girls as he is with her.

"What?" she looked at him, not quite hearing.

"I see you're deaf, too," he laughed, but quickly stopped when he received a glare. "Pirika, I would never use you. Why would you think that I'd do something like that?"

"Got tired of all the rumors?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Is that what you really think?" he sighed. She really didn't get it. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, he said, "I care for you more than you think, Usui. Actions speak louder than words don't they?"

"Ren-niisan," she started, she was about to speak again when Ren pulled her to his chest.

"Please, stop calling me niisan," he asked of her. "You don't know how much it irritates me. Having a girl you like call you 'big brother'. I'm not your brother, Pirika."

"I'm really confused."

"Trust me." He cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at her. He hated himself when he saw her red eyes, tears forming again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you again."

"I don't know what I'm doing, but…" the truth was she really liked Ren, too. But was too afraid he might reject her. After all, he's rich, she's not. He's popular, she's not. So, she opted to act like a sister to him instead.

But now, he just told her he liked her. Not everything is the way you want it to be right? She would just take the chance. After all, he just promised her, didn't he?

"I guess I have nothing to lose…" she decided, trying her hardest to give a smile.

He smiled, pulling her into a hug again.

* * *

Okay! So tell me what you guys think. I hope I didn't rush this. I wanted the part where they got together to seem awkward and foreign for both of them. After all, they pretended to treat each other like siblings.

Thank you for the reviews! I loved them! Keep 'em coming! Hehehe.


	4. Of Duties and Heart

Alright! Chapter three. Sorry this took me a while. Had no time 'coz of my job. 4am shift, ugh…

Well, here it is. This will start to explain why Ren had left.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter III: Of Duty and Heart

Just like what you'd expect in any other junior high schools in the world, the news of Ren and Pirika dating spread like wild fire. It was hard to keep their relationship due to their status in the school: Ren being captain of the Wushu Club and Pirika had a silver medal the last time she competed in the regionals.

At first the couple looked strange in the eyes of their schoolmates. Ren being quiet and serious all the time was the walking contradiction of Pirika's vocal and often loud personality. But then it hit them, they complimented each other in a weird sort of way. When they were together they were quiet but loud, serious but carefree, disciplined but out of control, all at the same time. Yeah, that's what was going on in the heads of Funbari Junior High's students. _Weird._

But to the close friends of Pirika and Ren, this was expected. Specifically to the Asakura's, Yoh and Hao, they knew sooner or later that Ren would lose it. So they weren't a bit surprised. They knew that Ren had always liked the youngest member of their little group, but was too proud to say it let alone admit it. Well, he has admitted it once, to Yoh, the only person he could ever tell. But Hao being Yoh's twin brother it was almost as if telling Hao himself. But who else could Ren tell but his best friend, right? But Hao had sworn to him he'd never tell anyone. Hao didn't lie; he did keep it a secret. But, oh, how he loves seeing Ren turn bright red when he teased him about Pirika.

His family so pleased to have heard the news that when Ren got home, Jun jumped him and started kissing him saying things like: "My baby brother has grown up so fast!" In which he tried to push his sister off him but was glad that she liked his choice.

The rest of the boys, namely Oyamada Manta, Lyserg Diethel had teased him a bit but unlike Hao, they have kept it low key and both gave Ren a pat on the shoulder. Chocolove though, was seen nursing a lump on his head a day after he made jokes about Ren finally having the guts to confess.

Tamao and Anna, on the other hand, found out when Pirika invited them for cake in a nearby Tea House. Both older girls gave her a smile and a hug, happy for their friend.

Now, Horokeu, was a different story. He still refused to believe his dear, darling, INNOCENT, little sister would even think of having a boyfriend. He tried to fend off Ren at first, making up stupid excuses just so Pirika could come home straight after practice. The Tao wouldn't have it though, he and Horohoro had ended up in a VERY vocal fight in the front garden of the Usui's humble abode, all the while Horo cursing Ren to the deepest, darkest, bloodiest pits of hell. Ren had enough though, he told Horohoro to stop treating his sister like a baby and admit to himself that she had grown up.

The award-winning snowboarder finally relented. That is, after a tongue lashing from both his sister and mother, he agreed to let Pirika date. He had approached Ren in the living room and told him, grudgingly, that he approves.

For a whole year they were going strong, going out once in a while or when their schedules would permit it. They had been each other's inspiration, Ren winning meets left and right and Pirika finally landing a triple axel and triple toe-loop combo. Not to mention Pirika won the gold at Japan Grand Prix and having the Olympic gold medalist herself, Arakawa Shizuka, hang the medal around her neck.

* * *

"Ren," Tao En greeted as his son entered his study.

"Father," he replied, bowing slightly, showing respect. They were a traditional family, so etiquette dictates his actions.

"You're turning sixteen in four weeks." His father pointed out, gesturing to the luxury sofa in the corner as he stood up.

Ren followed his father and sat across him, wondering why he wanted to talk.

"As you know, men in our family start to study the business by that age," the Tao clan leader started, a bit hesitant. "Especially the heir."

"Yes, I do know," Ren's eyebrows furrowed. What was his father trying to say?

En took a deep breath. "We will need to go back to China to start your lessons."

"What?" Ren exclaimed, standing up. "Why can't I study here?"

"There are some things in our tradition that you cannot learn here," En said calmly. "Japan and China have completely different cultures."

"No."

"I know you don't want to leave your friends, but this is temporary," his father assured. "You can come visit them once a month."

"That won't be enough," the Tao heir clenched his fists that were hanging on his sides. "I can't leave this place."

"I know how she's done wonders to your studies and sport. I've never seen you as dedicated to your goals as you are now." En said thoughtfully. "I can offer you this: You can ask her to come with you. She is always welcome in our home and family."

"She won't be able to," Ren told him, looking away, knowing fully whom his father meant by "her". "Two competitions are coming up: One in spring and one after summer. It won't be good for her to travel."

"I understand, but you cannot disregard your duty to your family." En stood up as well, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "You are my only son, the only heir. I have no one else to count on but you."

With that, Tao En left his son in the study to think.

* * *

THERE! Tao En is not a bad guy here. So don't go hating on him. Hate tradition! Hahaha! I wanted to depict En here differently from the anime and that of other fanfics. For once, let him be a good daddy. ^_^

I hope no one was OOC here. Please leave a review guys! It keeps me inspired and very willing to update. Sorry if my chapters are short though. XD

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	5. Bittersweet

First and foremost, if you have the time can you guys take a look at this link (just remove the spaces):

w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F K g M j T X k A - A

That is Sasha Cohen's performance of "Dark Eyes". If Pirika was portrayed by someone real I would like it to be Sasha Cohen. That's five feet of pure dynamite! Oh well, you guys enjoy!

Here's Chapter four.

* * *

Chapter IV: Bittersweet

"Next up, Usui Pirika!" the commentator's voice resonated around the arena. After a hug from her coach and friends, Pirika stepped onto the ice. Breathing deeply, she situated herself in the middle, her eyes scanning the mid front rows. _That's where he usually sits._

_Where is he? _Ren never missed a single competition she was in. But this was not the time to think about that. She has to place in this competition. Getting a medal in the Trophee Furude was her ticket to the nationals.

She poised herself, getting ready to perform her heart out. Ren was probably at the back this time, not wanting to distract her. _Here goes nothing._

The opening notes for "Dark Eyes" rang across the ice and she took the first fluid stride. Her first combination was a triple lutz and a double toe-loop, which she landed neatly. She expressed the feeling of the music in her face and body, telling a story in the music as she moved. Powerful and elegant, that was what most skating critics describe her by.

Her face would change expression to whatever emotion that is being instructed by the music. Pirika did a split jump then, the crowd roaring in applause as it was a perfect split. Her transition elements were fluid and steady, the next move an extension of the last. Every person clapped as she finished her spiral sequence, she was the most balanced out of the skaters.

She finished with an I-spin and everyone gave her a standing ovation. There was no question, she would win the gold. She stepped out of the ice and put on the guards for her blades, that's when she saw her brother.

He had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. She wondered why. He rarely shows that he's down. She approached him, a huge proud smile on her face as she hugged him.

"That was amazing, Pirika." He complimented, hugging her back, his voice unsteady. "You were wonderful."

"Thank you, niisan." She said, pulling back, still smiling. "I was so nervous!"

"I bet you were." He forced a laugh. "There are a lot of people here."

"Hey, niisan," she started, her eyes scanning the audience for any sign of Ren. "Have you seen Ren?"

"About that…" Horo started to reply, the smile on his face disappearing completely. "Pirika, I… umm..."

"What is it?" she asked, confused. She didn't even hear the announcer give out her points. Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand the look in her brother's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ren," he finally said.

"What about him?" fear was clearly shown on Pirika's eyes, worried for the person she loves.

"He…"

"He what?" she demanded, she was angry. "What happened?"

"He left…" Shock overcame her facial features when she heard this. "Right three hours ago."

"To where?" her voice broke, tears started to fall.

"Back to China." He reached for her, wanting to wipe her tears. It hurt him to see her broken, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Why?!" she demanded again, slapping his hand away. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to take your mind off your performance." Her brother relayed what Ren told him. "He knew how important this medal was for you."

She sell silent and lifted her hand to cover her mouth, preventing herself from crying out.

"And our gold medalist: Usui Pirika!"

It didn't matter now. She didn't care. Slowly she made her way to a bench in the hallway, sat down and started to take off her skates. She received greetings of congratulations from people around her, but she never looked up at them. Her brother had to make excuses for her and for red eyes. He knew that this is hard for Pirika, no words can comfort her. So he sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, the only comfort her can offer her: his presence and love.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to call her?" Jun asked, holding a phone in her hand.

"No." her brother answered, staring through the car window. They were in China now, through the streets of Beijing, heading to the JW Marriott hotel.

"It would make her feel better." She insisted, but Ren looked at her seriously.

"No, it wouldn't, neesan," he took the phone from her hand and placed it in a compartment. "She would be angry with me, she'd hate me."

"You could've brought her, you know." She reminded him.

"She wouldn't be happy here." He said, looking back out through the window. "This is not what she wants."

"She wouldn't be happy here?" Jun pressed, lifting an eyebrow. "With you?"

"I'd be holding her back from her goal if I had asked her to come." He stated as a-matter-of-faclty. "She would've agreed to come, but that would stop her from reaching her dream."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Neesan, have you seen her in the rink?" he turned to his sister again. "She's the happiest I've seen whenever she performs."

"You wouldn't know for sure, Ren," Jun laid a hand on his cheek. Ren brushed her off.

"I know what she wants to achieve, neesan. And she can do it without me." He pointed out, his tone left no room for discussion.

_You're wrong, Ren,_ Jun thought. _She's happy because she sees you in the stands, watching her and being proud of her._

* * *

That's it for now! Whoo! Two chapters in one day! Thanks so much to sOrbetes and djyxa for constantly reviewing. I love your reviews guys and thank you for the support. You've been the reason why I keep raking my head for ideas about this fic. ^^

If you need explanations about the terms I used here just leave it on the review and I'd be happy to explain them.

So please, leave your reviews!

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	6. Deciding

It's 11:56 pm! Whoo! Just got this done. Got home about 2 hours ago. Nag dinner pa kc kmi ng family ko. So here's chapter 5 everyone! This will be the last chapter to the flash back. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter V: Deciding

"Ren?" Jun called as she entered her brother's study. She saw him at his desk, looking seriously at his laptop screen. Her brows furrowed, ready to scold him. Wasn't he supposed to be resting? It was eleven in the evening and he had been working all day.

"It's not what you think, neesan," he told her, as if reading her mind. "I'm not working."

"What are you doing then?" Jun approached him and stood behind him so she could peek at the screen.

"I'm looking for something," he answered, not bothering to look at her. "Her short program was at three this afternoon, I was at a meeting."

"You missed it, huh?"

"Yes," Ren replied, his huffing in frustration. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Here," Jun pulled out a DVD from her pocket. "I recorded her short program."

That's when Ren looked up, seeing the DVD is being handed to him by his sister. He looked at her and then the DVD, then back at her. He couldn't find the right words to say, so he stood up and enveloped Jun in a hug. _Thank you._

* * *

"Hello?" Asakura Yoh greeted as he answered his cell phone. He was in a café with his brother, Hao and their friends, Lyserg, Chocolove and Manta. "Hey, Ren. How've you been?"

"Put him on speaker, Yoh." Hao instructed. They were at the very back of the café so they were the only ones who can hear Ren. "Finally decided to contact us, huh, Tao?"

"I just wanted to ask what sports station will show the Figure Skating Nationals." To say they were surprised to hear Ren's voice was an understatement. His voice was much deeper now and held authority, which was not surprising. He is the heir to the Tao Clan's family fortune and power.

"Why do you think we'd know?" Chocolove huffed. "And if we do, why do you want to know? And why do you think we'd tell you?"

"Shut up, Chocolove," Ren snapped. "Yoh, tell me."

"Why do you want to know, Ren?" It was Lyserg this time. He took his chance to talk to Ren when Hao clamped a hand over his twin's mouth, keeping him from talking.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ren sighed impatiently. "I was just asking a simple question: What sports station will show the Figure Skating Nationals? Is that so hard to answer?"

"And we won't tell you unless you tell us WHY you want to know." Hao spoke up again, finally letting his brother go. "It's not every day Tao Ren calls us from out of the blue asking about figure skating." He took a sip from his coffee. "Not very manly, I might add."

"I just want to see her."

"Oh," the whole table chorused. "HER!"

"Yes, her. Now will you please just give the damned sports channel?"

"If you really want to see her, Ren," Manta started. "Why don't you come see her for yourself?"

"Why is it so hard for you to answer ONE freaking question?" Ren demanded. "I just want to see her. I just want to see how she's doing. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Star Sports, Ren." It was Chocolove who answered him. "She's the last to present."

"Thanks." The next thing they heard was a "Click!" and a busy dial tone.

"Why'd you do that?" Hao glared at Chocolove.

"Let's cut him some slack," Chocolove answered, taking a bite out of his ice cream sandwich. "He misses her."

"It's his fault." Hao stated. "He left without telling her, he never called her nor he plans to call her."

"It was a hard position he was in, aniki." Yoh looked at his brother. "We're lucky we can share our responsibilities."

"Pressure." Lyserg shrugged. He knows how it feels to be an only son. Being hovered by your parents and being constantly reminded of your responsibilities. The only difference was that Ren had a lot more on his shoulders, being the heir of the most powerful family in China has its burdens.

* * *

Ren smiled as Pirika settled herself at the top of the podium, ready to receive her second straight gold medal at Nationals.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she?" Jun commented when the camera zoomed in for a close up of the gold medalist.

"She is." Ren agreed, seeing the bright smile on her face. "And to think she used to call me 'niisan'."

"She used to see you as a brother."

"You know how she stopped?"

"No." Jun leaned closer to her brother, interested. "How?"

"I caught her off guard and kissed her in front of the school." He smirked, remembering the shock look on Pirika's face when he kissed her.

"That wasn't nice, Ren!"

"I didn't know how to tell her. I just wanted to get it over with." He laughed this time, remembering his cold feet. _Even if she got mad at me back then, at least I had a kiss from her._

"I guess it turned out alright." The older sibling laughed with her brother. "You were perfect for each other."

"Yeah."

"Ren,"

"Hai?"

"You're turning eighteen in three days," Jun reminded him.

"I know, neesan."

"You can choose by then, you know?" she gave him a knowing smile.

"Yes, I can."

"Have you made a decision?" Jun pressed, urging her brother to say it outright.

"I'll start packing tomorrow, neesan,"

With that being said, Jun kissed her brother on the cheek and stood up. She smiled as he stood up as well, hugging her again. She knows Ren's choice. And she's so happy that he decided.

After Ren leaves in three days, she'll start to prepare the spare room across Ren's own room in the west wing of the estate. Someone very important will be staying there.

That is… If Ren can convince her…

* * *

So here, let me explain first. A figure skating competition has 2 parts: Short Program and Long Program/Free skate. Usually, Short Program is 2-3 days before the Long Program so as to give the skaters ample rest to perform. Even if the presentations are short (SP: 3minutes, LP: 4minutes), they're very exhausting. Jumps and other moves require a LOT of leg strength. So, there. That's why Ren called Yoh, the SP and LP were shown on two different stations.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Lotsa Love,

Vylette xoxox


	7. Here and Now

So, here's chapter 6. As of now I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I think I have 4-5 chapters to go. I think. Hahaha. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter VI: Here and Now

"Maybe I have to remind you why you stopped calling me 'NIISAN' three years ago."

Having heard that, Pirika clamped her mouth shut. Ren glared at her, and started to pull on her arm. She snatched her appendage forcefully, refusing to move from her spot. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"Too late." She matched his tone and whipped around to leave again.

Ren let out a sigh. _So, she's still as stubborn as ever, huh? _ He stepped forward, pulled on her arm again and promptly threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" she screamed, punching and kicking him. Her fist got caught in his long tresses then – wait – long hair? She noticed it then, he had grown his hair. She pulled on her hand but it had already tangled.

"Stop pulling at it!" he snapped, dropping her in the passenger side of his car, albeit gently. His head came down with her, as her hand was still lost amongst long navy strands. "Still clumsy outside of the rink."

"It's not my fault your hair's a mess!" she glared at him, still pulling at her hand.

"Stop!" he commanded, taking her hand in his, carefully sliding his hair from her bracelet. _Wait, bracelet? _She was still wearing the bracelet he gave her for their first year anniversary, just two weeks before he left. It was a delicate string of white gold and a solitary charm of a dragon holing a red jewel. "You're still wearing it." He pointed out when he finally untangled her had. A feeling of pride and happiness welled in his chest, she still has the bracelet.

"It's pretty," she said, taking her hand and laying it on her lap. "Girls like pretty things."

"Keep telling yourself that, Pirika," he flicked her head, a gesture he used to do when she had one of her temper tantrums with him. He closed the door and headed toward the drivers end but not before saying, "If you get out of this car, I will go straight to your house and pack your belongings and with or without your permission, you'll be heading to China. With me."

So she stayed put, a pout on her lips. "I hate you," she muttered as he got into the car.

"You don't mean that." He told her, as if he knew everything. He started the engine and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Yes, I do."

"You're angry at me, but you don't hate me."

"Who wouldn't hate you!? You left me! Without even so much as a good bye!" she looked at him with accusing eyes, tears starting to fall. "How could you?!"

"I'm not good at saying 'good bye's," he answered, face serious as he kept his eyes on the road. He was bringing her to the house where the Tao family stayed before they went back to China.

"You left me hanging. You never even thought of how I would feel. I never knew the reason why you left!" She accused, angry that he isn't reacting to what she's saying. "You hurt me! When you promised NOT to!"

He didn't reply, he kept on driving. But inside he wanted to hug her, tell her he's sorry, that he'll make up for what he'd done. To tell her he loves her.

She kept glaring at him, tears still flowing freely. He hated himself for hurting her. He didn't want to leave; he didn't want to be the cause of those tears. Most of all, he didn't want to be separated from her.

But like his father had said, he's the only son. The only person the WHOLE Tao Clan can count on to continue the family legacy. So he left, not telling her. He knows she would give up her career to come with him. He didn't want that either. He wanted her to fulfill her dream, to be at the top of the podium as she always pictured when she first started figure skating. He wanted her to be happy, even if it means stepping out of the picture.

He pulled up in front of the grand estate. The Tao family would only be in Japan every now and then, but his father wanted his family to be comfortable where ever they were. Though Tao Ran, Ren's mother, had pointed out they'd be comfortable even with just a simple house, the head of the clan insisted. To which Ran just shook her head and smiled.

"Where here," he announced, stopping the car just adjacent of the front door. He saw Bason then, the ex-military general who resigned the army just to serve the family he was loyal to. Bason had gone up to the passenger side just as Ren got out.

"It's good to see you, Pirika-sama," the man said, a smile on his face bowing slightly in respect. He always knew, ever since he laid eyes on this young woman, that no one would be better for his young master.

"It's good to see you too, Bason-san," she smiled at him, taking the hand that was offered and got out of the car.

"Bason, call Boroboro. Tell him Pirika will be staying here for the night." Ren commanded as he pushed Pirika towards the house.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, pushing back at his chest. "I will NOT stay here! I'm going home!" she tried to push past him. TRIED. But to no avail, she was soon in the grand living room of the house, where she was surprised to see Tao Ran, elegantly sitting in one of the love seats.

"Hello, Pirika-chan," the elegant woman stood up and approached her. She took the young lady in a hug and smiled. "We missed you, my daughter." The last two words were whispered in mandarin, which means Pirika didn't understand.

"Ran-obaasan," Pirika greeted back, shocked that Ren's mother would be here. "I missed you too." She told her. Then the two women let go of each other, "What's going on?"

Ran had looked to Ren, in which the Tao Heir nodded slightly. The Tao Clan mistress looked at Pirika's right wrist and then Ran nodded back to her son in understanding. The she looked at Pirika, a very, VERY mysterious smile forming on her lips. "Come with me, dear, and I'll explain."

* * *

Hmmm. What could the bracelet mean? Remember, the Tao Clan is VERY traditional. I personally love this chapter, Ren was being Ren but we get to see a side of him we rarely do. The emotional side. But he will never show it of course.

It might take me a while to update the next chapter. Sorry but I'm going to have a minor operation soon, but I'll try to update ASAP. ^^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	8. Tradition

After a full day of worrying about my upcoming operation, I decided WHAT THE HECK! I'll forget about that for a moment and spend my few days before the operation relaxed, happy and thinking! Haha! So here's the result: the Seventh Chapter!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter VII: Tradition

"How are you, my dear?" Ran asked, taking the cup of tea that was handed to her by a maid.

"I'm good, Ran-Obaasan," Pirika smiled at the older woman, taking a sip from the tea cup she held in her hand. She knew the main family of the Tao Clan since her father worked for them in one of their law firms. "What brings you back to Japan?"

"Ren just had his eighteenth birthday two days ago," the Tao Clan Mistress smiled at her fondly, appraising her. The azure-haired young lady was all she could dream about to be her daughter; beautiful, strong, talented and intelligent. Most of all she was a bright note in Ren's otherwise monotonous life. Her son could use someone like Pirika to break the everyday routines of work and responsibility. Yes, Pirika is her son's ray of sunshine. "He finished his lessons and he wanted to come back here."

"Lessons?" Pirika looked up at that, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"When a man in the Tao Family turns sixteen, he is required to know how our family business and traditions work," soft, gold eyes looked to a portrait on the wall. It was of her and her husband, Tao En. "Especially the heir. Ren was obligated to go back to China; it has been his duty since his birth."

"He could've told me," she muttered, staring at her cup she cradled in her hands.

"I know it was hard for you, Pirika," Ran laid a hand on Pirika's forearm, a gesture of comfort. "But believe me when I say it was hard for my son, too."

"It could have been easier if he told me," dark blue eyes stared at the Chinese woman's face, it looked like it belonged to a young lady of twenty-three, but this was Ren's mother. No wonder Ren looked so inexpressibly handsome, he took after his mother. The same high cheek bones, the smooth but strong contours of the jaw and most of all, those piercing gold eyes that haunted her every waking moment since Ren left for China two years ago. "I could've come with him to China."

"That was what he didn't want," Ran told her, shaking her head just the slightest bit. "He knew how hard you worked for your dream, how much you fought to stay as skilled as you are. He had talked to me once."

"What about?"

"It came as a shock to me," Lady Tao remembers. "Seeing Ren standing in the stone pathway of my garden at the estate was something new. He'd never gone to the gardens, let alone in his slippers. I saw my little boy again, looking at me as if saying, 'Hahaue, I need you.' As you might know, Ren is very proud. He would never say he needs someone unless he desperately needs it. It was three months since we came home to China then, it was almost sunset, probably an hour after his lesson for that day."

A nod. Ran was right; Ren never really showed that he needed anybody. She wanted to know this side of him. To her, he had always been her fortress, her world before he left.

"'Hahaue,' he said, walking up to me." Ran smiled, when her son grew up, he became distant. Just like all the other Tao men, they wanted to be independent. So seeing her son like that was one of her happiest moments. She felt important to her son then. "Then he proceeded to tell me. He told me about how he didn't want to leave Japan, about how he knew he hurt you and how much he wanted to just swim back to Japan if he could."

"He could have at least called me or wrote me." Pirika gave a sigh, two years not a word from him.

"He didn't want to miss you, and to prevent himself from asking you to come to China. He said he'd have been selfish if he asked you to come. He also knew that if he called you or wrote to you, you'd ask to come."

"Still…" Her voice trailed off. He didn't want to tell her because he's afraid he might be keeping her from her dream? Keeping her from being happy? Doesn't he believe she's happy with him?

A loud ring resonated around the room which made Pirika jump up. That's when she realized her phone was ringing. "Sorry," she muttered to Ran, to which the woman nodded in understanding. "Hello?"

It was her coach. "I'm sorry, coach," she apologized. "Something came up. I really didn't have much of a choice."

She looked up when she felt the phone being taken from her. It was Ren, he was standing behind her. "Ito-san, I'm sorry Pirika missed her practice. She had urgent matters to attend to."

"I'm doing well, Ito-san, thank you." A pause. "Yes, I promise she'll not miss her training tomorrow afternoon."

"Hahaue," Ren said indifferently, handing Pirika her phone back. "Fei-san said dinner will be in an hour. Horohoro will be coming in thirty minutes."

Without another word, Ren turned to leave.

"Ren-nii-" she stopped herself, knowing he would get upset. "Ren,"

"Hn?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, standing up.

"We'll have the time to talk later." He brushed her off. "You brother is coming and will be taking a change of clothes for you."

"Thank you." He simply inclined his head in acknowledgement and left.

She gave a frustrated sigh. First, he shows up out of nowhere. Second, he forcibly takes her without her permission to his house. Third, he made her miss her practice. To what? Brush her off like this?

"Sit down, Pirika," Ran requested. "I have more to tell you."

"Why is he like that, Ran-Obaasan?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"He knows that there is something very important I have to tell you." Then Ran had reached out to take Pirika's right hand in both hers. "You seem to still be wearing his gift."

"To tell you the truth, obaasan," she started. "I never wanted to take it off."

A nod encouraged her to proceed. "I was so angry with him, but I never had the heart to forget him. This bracelet… was the last thing he gave me before he left. It made me feel as if he's still there, but… I was still very angry with him."

"Do you know that the dragon is our family's symbol?" the Tao Mistress asked. "And have you noticed the family crest on its forehead?"

Pirika was surprised to hear this; she never noticed the crest before. She looked at the charm again, her eyes widened in surprise. There on the dragon's forehead was a barely noticeable yin yang symbol. It looked worn out and almost faded. That's when she noticed that the bracelet wasn't at all new. Basing on the faded crest, it must've been a few generations old. This must be very important to the Tao's, to have kept it clean and almost perfectly in condition for this long.

"What does it mean?" her voice stuttered.

"This bracelet," Ran started. "It was given by Ren's great grandfather to his betrothed. It was believed back then that the Tao family only has politically arranged marriages as per family tradition. But it was not at all true, well at least up until my grandfather."

When Pirika didn't reply, she continued. "Tao Zhou had rebelled against his father, effectively securing his union with Shin when she became pregnant with En's father, Tao Ching. He gave the bracelet to her as a symbol, he said. That she was a Tao and no one will be able to change that. Then Shin had given it to father, telling him to give this to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And then En's mother passed it on to him, which he gave me when we got engaged."

Pirika looked at the woman with resistant eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ren gave her something that symbolized three generations of tradition in their family.

Seeing the hesitation Pirika was emitting, Ran gave her hand a squeeze. "I have given it to Ren when he came home the day he had confessed to you. He had told me he was sure of what he was feeling and that he would have no other person in his life."

Dark blue eyes started to moisten as the owner gingerly retracted her hand, staring at the dainty jewelry that adorned her slender wrist.

_This all too much…_

* * *

I tried to explain the idea I had for the bracelet here. I hope I expounded that well enough. If it's unclear please let me know, I'll edit this chapter.

I want to write one more chapter before Tuesday (my scheduled operation). I hope I can get it done. It will be a conversation between Ren and Pirika. Thank you for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! It gives me inspiration that there are actually people reading this! ^^

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	9. Doubts

Finally, chapter 8! Thanks for waiting, I really appreciate you reading and REVIEWING! Haha!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter VIII: Doubts

"Are you sure you want to stay here for the night, sis?" Horohoro asked for the umpteenth time that night. He was already by the front door when he stopped and looked back. "You can come home if you want to."

"We have a lot to talk about, niisan," she smiled at her brother. He had always been protective of her, and she had been thankful. When Ren left her brother was there for her, not asking any questions, not saying a word about what had happened. He was just there, lending a shoulder to cry on, offering a hand for her to hold when she felt that she was alone.

"Ok, if you need me to come get you," he went up to her and pulled her in a hug. "I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." She hugged him back. Giving her brother one more squeeze, she let go of him.

"No funny stuff, Ren," Horohoro said with a smirk, to which the Chinese Wushu Champion nodded in acknowledgement. "It's good to see you again."

Horohoro was angry at Ren, no doubt. But Ren was his friend, he also missed his friend. He knows his sister needs this time with Ren. So he decided to chop Ren's head off some other time.

With one last hug, he kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

"Get yourself settled in." Ren instructed, heading for the hallway that lead to his room.

"I thought we were going to talk?" she asked, following him. Ran had situated her room two doors down Ren's room and just beside the master's bedroom. It was so to give the two access to each other if they wanted to talk and also for Ran to keep an eye on them.

"Put on some comfortable clothes and meet me here in fifteen minutes." Ren told her, he had already stopped. That was when she noticed they were already in front of the room she was staying in for the night. "We'll talk by then, I promise."

"Ok." She gave a quick nod, laying her hand on the doorknob. Ren had already opened the door to his room, but she called him. "By the way, Ren,"

"Yes?" he stopped, looking back at her.

"I don't hate you." She smiled for the first time since he saw her that day. It warmed his entire being.

He didn't answer. Instead, he let a gentle smile on form on his lips, barely noticeable. But he knew she saw it. She knows him as much as his family does. After all, they spent a whole year together. The only other person other than his family, other than Asakura Yoh that he reveals his feelings to is her. The only girl he loved, still loves and will love.

Pirika the opened the door to her room completely and entered, shutting the door behind her. He followed suit and entered his own room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. Both didn't know what will happen by then. Both didn't know what they were going to talk about since Ran had already told Pirika everything. But they needed sometime for themselves. Be it to talk, or to just be with each other. They didn't really care. Now that Pirika understood what had happened to him, why he needed to go away, her hear felt a little lighter.

_But still, this bracelet,_ Pirika thought, still completely in disbelief that he would give her such a precious heirloom. They were only fourteen and fifteen then, _how could he have been so sure? _

She doesn't even know what to think about it. Sure, she did care for him. But to spend the rest of her life with him? Nothing was no such thing as definite in this world. The only constant thing was change. She did want to be with him. But what if he changes his mind? Should she give up her dreams for him?

Choosing Ren, she'd leave everything behind. Her dreams, her friends, her home… Her family.

But if she chooses to stay, she would lose Ren. He can't stay here just for her; he has the whole Tao Clan depending on him. Why would he choose her over his whole clan?

"This is crazy!" she exclaimed, tossing the bag on the bed.

She then let out a deep sigh, calming herself. "Better get this over with." She told herself, starting to unbutton the front of her uniform.

* * *

Ren buried his face in his hands, scared as hell. Where should he start? How should he start?

Should he apologize? Should he explain why he left?

He really didn't want to screw things up this time. He wanted her to come back with him if he gets called back to China when the time comes. He wanted her to be with him for as long as she wanted. But does she want it? What about her dreams? Her goals? Her family and friends here in Japan?

He didn't want to take all of it from her. All he wants is to be with her. But being who he is, he knows it's hard.

He had responsibilities. Which he is required to spend most of his time in China. His father was not always with them because of this very reason. If he wants to be with Pirika, he had to take her where ever he goes. Would she want that? A life away from Japan: away from her friends, away from her family, away from her home.

What if she didn't want to leave Japan? What if she doesn't like it in China? What if she'd feel trapped? What if she'd choose her career? What if… What if she didn't love him anymore?

Sure, she said she didn't hate him, but it doesn't immediately follow that she still loves him. But if she does love him still, does she love him enough to leave everything behind?

_It's now or never… _he convinced himself, standing up and proceeded to the door.

* * *

They looked at each other, afraid of what the other might say. So they waited, to see who would start the conversation.

"Pirika," Ren finally said, approaching her. They were in the small gazebo in the grand garden of his house. Even if it was only sort of a rest house, it was still grand.

"Why did you give me this?" Pirika asked suddenly, holding up her right wrist.

Ren looked at it and took her hand in his. Her hand was small and soft against his own big and calloused ones, that being the results of training with different weapons.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "There's no one else I would give it to." Then he looked at her, straight into the deep blue ocean that is her eyes.

"You're the only one that deserves it."

* * *

This was hella hard to write! I have to think of every single word I wrote here. Especially Ren's. I hope he wasn't OOC. *fingers crossed*

The operation was rescheduled. All that worrying… FOR NOTHING!!! Oh well. XD

Guys, please oh please leave reviews about your thoughts about this chapter… It'll really help me improve on how I portray the characters… XD

Thank you for reading! LEAVE A REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! XD

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	10. Conversation

Sorry for the late update! Gomen~ but this past few days were HECTIC! Overtime, medicals, damn! I'm up to my ears in paperwork!!! But here, I hope I pulled this together.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter IX: Conversation

"How can you be so sure?" Pirika gave a deep sigh, thoroughly unconvinced, gently retracting her hand. He had left her once, what will keep him from leaving again? Her? He already proved that not even she can stop him.

"I don't know anyone else in the world quite like you." Golden eyes looked at her, trying to catch her eyes. But she kept her eyes on the floor, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Have you met everyone in this world?" she asked sarcastically, moving away. She felt that if she stayed that close to him, she might as well just melt. After two years, he still had the same effect on her. She still loves him.

"No." came Ren's reply, his tone a bit on edge. All he wanted to do right now was to take her in his arms and sweep her off her feet. But he had to give her the chance to decide for herself. This was not up to him. "But I doubt that there is another Usui Pirika."

"Someone out there might be better than me." She said, laying a hand on the marble railing of the gazebo.

"Why are you trying to make me lose interest in you?" Ren's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this at all. He hated not being sure of how she feels towards him.

"As you've said, you don't want to stop me from achieving my dreams." Pirika said; her voice barely above a whisper. Her hand was shaking, a sure sign that she was upset or almost at the verge of crying.

"But that doesn't mean I won't wait for you." Ren inched closer to her, his hand closed on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at his touch, but relaxed right after.

"That might be a long time, Ren." She told him, refusing still to look. "I'm only seventeen."

"As I have said, `I'll wait for you." He said with conviction, pulling her in his arms. She didn't resist him but he felt her shake. She was crying.

"What if I don't want it?" she choked, her left hand fumbling with the bracelet's lock.

"Then I'll be alone." He said decisively, his right hand enclosing on both of hers. That was one of the reasons she felt safe with him. He was much bigger than her, so when he embraces her it's like he's a shield that keeps any negative force from touching her.

"We both know you can't do that," she struggled to say. It hurt her too much that everything at that moment feels so right. The way he held her as he always did was the one thing she wished when he had left. "You need an heir, remember?"

"I can renounce my birthright, Pirika," he didn't like the way she was refusing him. He wanted no one else. He doesn't NEED anybody else. She was everything to him. If she'll give him a chance to prove it he will.

"I don't want you to be alone." Pirika wiggled out of his hold, trying to find another way that would make him decide for her. To either demand that she come with him or if she should leave. When he let her go, she faced him. He saw her eyes then, they were red and her cheeks were flushed.

"Then you see my point." He let her move away from him. He didn't want her to feel trapped. Not ever.

"No."

"Pirika," he sighed, a bit annoyed. "I don't want anyone else."

"I can't do this, Ren." She cried still. That wasn't the answer she wanted. Why can't he just tell her she had no choice? She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. She wanted both. But this is reality; you can't have everything you wish for. "This is all too much for me."

"I'm not asking you to decide right at this moment," he explained, stepping close to her again. But when she backed up, he stopped. If she doesn't want to be touched now then he won't. "I'm simply saying that whatever you decide, I will always choose you."

"No pressure, huh?" she gave a snort, sniffing back her tears. They can't seem to stop.

"I've already decided on what I want, Pirika," this time he didn't let her brush him off. He held her shoulders and urged her to look at him. She did. "Just choose whatever you think is right for you. Don't let other people decide for you. And I certainly don't want to impose."

"I wish it were easy, Ren." She forcibly wiped her eyes with her hands, hating herself that she can't stop crying. She wanted to scream at him; that he should just tell her that she'll be going to China with him whether she wanted to or not. She should've just got out of that car earlier that day, she wouldn't be in this stressful predicament now.

"I really do. But there's so much at stake." Then she looked up at him, eyes full of despair. "You really hurt me."

"I know." He wanted to kill himself right now. Seeing her broken because of him made him loathe himself. "Which is why I'm here now. I need you to know that it won't happen again."

"I don't know…"

"Don't dwell on it too much for now." He kissed her forehead, knowing she'll grant him that much. "You have the Nationals on your shoulders next week."

"Right," she breathed in deeply, calming herself.

"Go, rest." He gave her one last hug and started to lead her inside the house. "I'll take you to your practice tomorrow."

The walk back to their rooms was silent. He had already made it clear to her that no matter what; she'll be the only person for him. It warmed her to know that, but she still wasn't sure. He had promised her the last time as well, what makes now any different? She knows he didn't hurt her purposely but what if his responsibilities weighed more than her? She had no right to demand from him, he already had a lot on his shoulders.

"Good night," his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Rest now. I'll have Fei wake you tomorrow."

"Ren?" she called just before she entered her room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled. She really did appreciate every effort he had made to prove to her that she is important to him.

"I just want you to know… I love you." There, he said it. He told her he loves her. "Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

So there! Chapter IX. I'm about 4-5 chapters away from the end of this fic. I'll try to update twice a week. Wish me luck!

Thanks for all the great reviews and to all that made this a fave story or put me on alert! Hehehe…

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	11. Siblings

Well, this update is long overdue. But Holidays prevented me from updates. And my operation was finally done. Had to rest for like a week. Well here you go guys.

Standard disclaimers apply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Chapter X: Siblings

"Pirika-chan!" Pirika shot up from her bed when she heard a shriek from her door. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and there stood Ren's older sister.

"Jun-neesan," she greeted groggily, a smile forming on her lips. She wobbled out of bed but found herself falling back when the older woman ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"OH! I missed you! I missed you soooo so much!" Tao Jun exclaimed when she pulled Pirika to her feet. "I'm so glad to see you again! I really wanted to see you so I practically begged father that we should come visit as well."

"I'm glad to see you, too, neesan," Pirika smiled, she was fully awake now. Who wouldn't be after being glomped like that?

"How have you been?" Jun asked as both women sat on the bed. It was a known fact that Jun had always been fond of Pirika, she wanted no one else to be her sister and that stands true up until now.

"I've been good, neesan," Pirika answered. She was always comfortable with Jun, she was the sister Pirika never had. "How about you? I read in the news paper that you got engaged! With an actor!"

"Yes," Jun blushed. The Chinese media went insane when her fiancé announced their engagement. "His name is Li Pailong. He's just so adorable!"

"What did your father say?"

"He was actually pleased!" Jun squealed. "You see Pailong is not just an actor, he's an amazing martial artist! He's already won numerous awards and he even developed his own style! Father was so impressed."

"Wow," Pirika was sincerely surprised. When it came to his children, that Tao clan head was really picky. No one was ever good enough. She even doubts that he likes her. "That's something to be really happy about."

"I know!" the green haired woman gushed. "Everything is soooo perfect! The only thing that's missing is that you and Ren get engaged! It will be sooo perfect!"

Pirika fell silent. Was Jun expecting that they would get together again?

"What's wrong?" Jun asked, surprised by the sudden silence of her friend.

"Nothing." Pirika replied sullenly.

"You're fighting aren't you?" Jun's eyes narrowed. "When I see him I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"No," Pirika held her arm. "We aren't. Everything's just confusing right now."

"I'm sorry. I know you two will work this out." The older woman smiled sincerely.

"I hope so."

* * *

"First of all," Horohoro held up a finger, and then looked at Ren seriously, before rearing his hand backward and forming a fist before punching the Tao heir in the face. "That was for my sister."

Ren staggered backwards but looked at his friend as if he didn't feel anything. "I know you're angry with me, but I need to talk to you."

"I know you do." Horohoro crossed his arms. They were on the front porch of the Usui residence. "So, talk."

"I love your sister in every way," Tao Ren said with conviction, stepping up in front of Horokeu. Both men stared each other down. "And I'm here to ask for your help."

"Why would I help you?" the blue-haired man raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You've hurt her."

"I know I did, but I will make it up to her." Ren said sincerely. "There's no one else I'd have but her. I-"

"You know what, Ren?" Horohoro cut him off, then sat down on one of the steel outdoor chairs on the porch. "I've hardly seen my sister these past two years. She practically lived in the rink. She'd come home, dead tired. And would just slump in bed with just a kiss to me, mom and dad."

Ren looked at Horohoro, for the first time he saw his friend with his guard down.

"She wouldn't talk to me or to our parents. Then, I would hear her cry. I wanted to come to her and hug her but she'd never let anybody near her." Pirika's older brother looked up at his friend and forced a smile. "And just a few months ago, she began talking to us again. She went out with her friends again. Just when everything seemed to go back to normal… You show up."

"I won't hurt her again."

"You said last night, she had a choice this time." Horohoro stood up again and faced Ren. "Well, if she doesn't want to be with you, Ren, I want you to swear to never, NEVER show your face to her ever again."

"I understand." The Tao heir bowed respectfully at his friend. He would honor his promises this time. Even if it kills him. Without another word, Ren turned on his heels and walked away.

_And whether she knows it or not, Tao, I know she'd chose you any day._ Horohoro thought with a smirk as Ren got into his car and drove away.

* * *

** "**Thanks for breakfast, Jun-neesan," Pirika smiled, finishing her glass of orange juice. "That was delicious!"

"See, Fei-san!" Jun looked at the Tao's most loyal servant triumphantly. "I can cook now!"

"Congratulations, Jun-sama," Fei smiled proudly at the young woman whom she took care of since she was born. "I'm sure you're future husband would be pleased."

"He better be!" The three women laughed and talked about the past two years for the next few minutes. But duty had called Fei away and Jun and Pirika were left talking about the current dilemma.

"Jun-neesan," Pirika spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "I know what to do now."

"You do?" Jun looked at her with hope that she would chose to leave with Ren.

"Yes," Pirika said with certainty. "I will go to Nationals and skate my heart out. If I fall, even once, I will go with Ren to China."

"Are you sure you want to let skating decide for you?"

"Skating has been there for me when Ren wasn't," blue eyes looked at her hands that were folded on her lap. "And it was my skating that made Ren leave me without asking me. So, it can help me decide. One fall, neesan, and I'll come to China."

"If you don't?"

"Then, I'm sorry," Pirika sighed. "I'll be going to Torino for the Olympics."

Jun gave Pirika a comforting hug. She really wants Pirika to be her sister but she cannot force the girl to do something that she doesn't want to. So they sat there, hugging each other. Jun offering the only comfort she could give.

Unknown to the two women, Ren was just outside the dining room door. He had heard their exchange. He knows for a fact that unless Pirika would try a quad jump in her program, she wouldn't fall. And on a competition as important as the Nationals, she wouldn't risk falling. Gold or silver would ensure her of a spot in the upcoming winter Olympics in Torino.

* * *

Here it is, Chapter X. Hope you liked it. I'm currently working on the next chapter. Thanks so much for being patient!

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	12. Quadruple

Here it is! Chapter 11! This has NOT let me sleep at all! XD

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter XI: Quadruple

"Ren?" Jun called as she entered Ren's room. "Are you in here?"

"Nee-san, over here," Ren answered, his head buried in an accounting book and his free hand scribbling numbers on a columnar book.

"I thought we're here in Japan for a vacation," Jun approached in and laid a hand on the book, lowering it. "Not work."

"Yao called earlier today, he said that this report is urgent and the officers in Beijing need it as soon as possible." Ren lifted the book again. "I'm almost done, nee-san."

"Why don't you let Kang work on that and come out to lunch with me?" Jun invited, taking the pen from her brother's hand.

Sighing in resignation, Ren pressed the button on his intercom, "Kang, finish this report by four this afternoon. I'll be out with my sister until then."

"Yes, Ren-sama," A man's voice replied through the intercom. "I'll get to it at once."

* * *

"You heard us didn't you?" Jun opened up while she mixed the pasta and its sauce. "When we were talking yesterday at breakfast?"

"Yes," Ren replied, taking a bite out of a buttered roll.

"So?"

"I'll watch Nationals and leave for China right after her long program."

"Ren, you can't be too sure she'll be perfect." Jun encouraged, though she doubted it herself. "What if she makes one mistake?"

"She won't risk it, nee-san," Ren looked at his sister, all seriousness in his eyes. "It's her chance at the Olympics. It's her life's dream."

"What about you?"

"I'll just have to accept whatever it is she decides." Ren sighed. "If she wants skating to decide for her, so be it. That's what she wants."

"I can't imagine you with anyone else." Jun laid a hand on her brother's arm.

"I won't be with anyone else, nee-san," Ren answered her with conviction.

"I sound so selfish, but…" Jun shook her head. "I want her to come with us."

"I want it to be that way, too," golden eyes looked back at softer green ones. "But we can't have everything that we want, nee-san."

* * *

Pirika took in a deep breath and took a few long strides to pick up speed. Setting her mind on her goal she extended her right leg backward and strikes the toe pick of her skate as hard as she could on the ice as a leverage to take off for a quadruple lutz. She completed three and a half revolutions in the air before she landed on her right foot and her left leg in a straight line with her back for a perfectly clean landing.

"That was over rotated, Piri," Ayane said with a smirk. "For a triple."

"I know," Pirika laughed. "I didn't have enough height on the jump."

"You don't need a quad, Piri," It was Aiko this time. "You got the Nationals in the bank!"

"You forgot, Aiko," Pirika said as she exited her scratch spin. "Asada Mao will be competing."

"Oh yeah, she was that girl that beat Sasha Cohen in the Eric Bompard Trophee, right?" Aiko remembers with a finger in the air.

"Yep!" Pirika confirme, aking long strides again to try the lutz. She made the jump, all four rotations completed with a clean landing. "And if I can't stake a clean program, there goes my chance at gold."

"If anyone can whoop Asada's butt in Nationals," Aiko started. "It's you, Usui. That quad was clean as a whistle."

"How about you and Aya?" Pirika asked as she situated herself beside Aiko.

"Are you kidding, Piri?" Ayane snorted. "Aiko and I are only skating because we love it and we need the exercise. We're not made to compete like you are."

"She's right," Aiko nodded. "I love skating, Piri. But I'm not built like you. You have the leg strength and the grace and the technicality to compete. I don't. If I attempted a triple axel, I'd fall flat on my butt."

"Looks like I have a lot on my shoulders." Pirika sighed. They just didn't know how big this competition is. But no need to bother them, this was her problem.

She situated herself in the middle of the rink and signaled to the control room to play the song of her long program. As the first strong notes of "Romeo and Juliet" reverberated across the dome she performed the choreography that she worked on with her coach.

She landed triples after triples after triple combinations. Then she decided she would put a quadruple lutz in the program. Right at the middle of it, right before she would do the last triple jump - the easiest - a triple flip.

So she signaled to the control room again. And right at the middle of the program, she did the quadruple lutz. And as what Aiko had said, it was clean. The height of the jump was perfect for her to complete all the elements of the quadruple lutz.

"I did it."Pirika looked down on her skates, all the way Aiko and Ayane were clapping and cheering madly.

"That was beautiful!"Aiko exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Perfect!" Ayane had a big smile on her face as she embraced her friend. "You're gonna knock out the competition at Nationals!"

"Yeah." Pirika forced a smile. "I guess I will."

"You don't look happy." Aiko commented, seeing the sullen expression on her friend's face.

"It's just overwhelming, Aiko." Pirika brushed her off, heading towards the locker room. "I got to get home. Nii-san is probably wondering where I am. It's over two hours after regular practice."

"I wonder what's wrong." Ayane asked, watching Pirika put on the guards of her Ice Skates.

"I dunno," Aiko lifted a hand to her chin and cupped it. "But I have a feeling Tao Ren's returning to Japan has something to do with it."

* * *

Ok, first: Asada Mao is a figure skater I greatly respect. She was only 15 when she had beaten Sasha Cohen last 2005 at the Eric Bompard Trophee. Sasha was aroud 19 or 20.

Second, Torino was where the 2006 winter Olympics were held. This means, the time frame of this fic is around 2005 going on to 2006. It's autumn.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. XD

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	13. Time with Friends

Has anyone noticed the music Pirika will use to skate her long program? I chose that for a reason. It's up to you how you interpret it. It is a very beautiful song. Every time I hear it I feel relaxed and serene. And every time I see Sasha Cohen skate to it, I cry because of the emotions she portrays.

Oh well, on to the story! Here's chapter XII!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter XII: Time with Friends

"You've been in the country for three days now and only now did you decide to show your face, Tao." Hao pointed out as Ren sat on an empty seat on the table. They were in the café they were always in when they get together. By "they", meaning the whole gang: Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove, Horohoro, Manta and Ren.

"Well, I've seen him before." Horohoro smirked. The rest of them looked at Ren in realization.

"Oooh…" the table chorused sans Horohoro.

"Yes, yes, what else would I be doing?" Ren rolled his eyes. "So, what's been happening?"

"Well, I've started to perform on open-mic nights," Chocolove was the first to answer.

"Still want to be a comedian eh?" Ren passed the menu back to the waitress after he ordered.

"It's my life's dream!" Chocolove suddenly stood up and pumped a fist in the air, causing half the café to look at their table. Then, Ren turned to Manta. "How about you?"

"Huh?" Manta looked up, surprised. "What about me?"

"What have you been up to?"

"I'll be graduating college at the end of the year." Manta laughed. "And I already have an offer at Macintosh as a software developer."

"Still a computer geek, huh?" Ren and Manta laughed.

"Sit down, dimwit!" Hao snapped at Chocolove as he pulled on the latter's shirt, forcing him to sit. "So, what's been happening with you, Tao?"

"I had to take over most of the responsibilities of my father as clan head." Ren snorted. "I had to give up Wushu. But if I had time, I still train."

"Yoh declined multiple invitations to compete in Kendo competitions." Hao revealed, signaling to a waitress.

"Why?" Ren faced his bestfriend. "You idiot. Why would you pass that up?"

"I have better things to do." Yoh scratched his head, an awkward smile on his face.

"Yeah," Chocolove snorted. "Like take Anna out to dates and doing chores for her."

"Well, Lyserg has a girlfriend, too." Yoh retorted.

"Oh?" Ren raised an eyebrow as he looked at his green-haired friend. "Since when?"

"Just six months ago." Chocolove answered, opening a menu and browsing through its contents, just as the waitress came back with Ren's latte and Hao's sandwich. "Very pretty: Silver hair, crimson eyes. Not to mention daughter of the business tycoon, Joshua Iron."

"And here I thought you'd be a priest." Ren smirked. The Tao's had been doing business with the Iron's for a long time. So, he knew of Joshua Iron and his mysteriously beautiful daughter; impossibly kind and impeccable. He was happy that his friend had found a girl that is as well to do as her.

"Well, before Pirika," Lyserg started. "We all thought you were gay."

"Touché." Ren sat back, taking a sip from the cup of his café latte.

"So," Hao leaned on the table and eyed Ren closely. "Did she slap you?"

"What do you think?" Ren glared at him. Although he didn't show it, he still felt the sting of her hand hitting his face. Pirika was a strong girl; given the fact she goes to the gym three times a week and does several forms of exercise to enhance her strength.

"I wish I saw that." Horohoro spoke up, snickering.

"That would've been a photo op." Hao laughed out loud. "If that was caught on camera, I could've had Tamao post it on the cover of the school magazine!"

"Funny." Ren let out a sarcastic laugh. But then turned serious, "I'll be taking over all of my father's duties in three years. I'll have time to see you and visit you, guys, though."

"You'll be twenty-one then, right?" Lyserg pointed out. Ren nodded in response.

"I'll have to travel and stuff, won't be able to stay in one place for more than a month." He let out a sigh. "I'll have to make these three years worthwhile. That's why I came to Japan."

"That's not the only reason you came back to Japan, Ren." Yoh stated. "What did she say?"

"My sister will decide after Nationals." Horohoro told them. "I know she'll choose whatever she thinks is best for her."

"She told my sister two days ago," Ren started. "That if she falls, even just once on her long program, she'll come back with me to China."

"Fate, huh?" Hao thought, taking a bite from his club sandwich.

* * *

"This is pretty!" Tamao spun around in the white kimono she tried on. "I hope Horo likes it when I wear it to the festival next month."

"He'll love it, Tamao-neesan!" Pirika beamed as she took in the pink cherry blossom design of the dress. It was perfect for that festival her brother would be taking Tamao to.

"It suits you." Anna commented after she surveyed her childhood from head to toe.

"Thanks, Anna." Tamao smiled.

"Pirika, I heard Tao kidnapped you the other day." Anna raised an eyebrow at their youngest friend. "What did he want from you?"

"He was trying to convince me to come back to China with him." Pirika rolled her eyes. "He's so infuriating! He left without a word and come back here and expects me to melt into his arms?"

"Ah, he didn't tell you why he left?" Anna asked as she sat on Tamao's bed.

"He did, but that's not the point." Pirika continued. "If he only told me why he needed to leave, we would never have been separated in the first place."

"He should have," Anna agreed. "That way you could've come with him in the first place, right?"

"But, Anna," Tamao spoke up, starting to untie the knots from the back of the kimono. "If she had, then Pirika will not have had continued her figure skating, right?"

"Yes, that's true," Anna nodded. "But Ren, as we knew him, always wanted to put himself above what others wanted."

"Exactly!" Pirika exclaimed. "He didn't even think about what I wanted!"

"Well, that's so selfish of him," Anna shrugged, leaning back against her hands that she placed on the bed. "Only thinking about his family business and himself, leaving you here to be a champion figure skater."

Pirika looked at Anna as if she ate a watermelon whole. Anna just slapped some sense into her.

How could SHE have been so selfish? Ren WAS thinking about her when he left. He gave her a chance to live her dreams and here she was, judging him for it.

She knows what she must do now.

* * *

So, what will Pirika do? Hmm…

Thanks for all the great reviews. And I appreciate Bengara Koushi for correcting me about Ran's eyes. But, I would like to remind everyone that this is an alternate universe fic. This has nothing to do whatsoever with the anime. So, Tao En being Ching's son is a crucial part of the story since the bracelet is only being passed down to the eldest SON. Let's just pretend that all generations of the Tao family always had a SON. Hehe… ^__^

Sorry, btw, for the late update. I wanted to insert the whole gang here and drop a few hints about the other couples. Two more chapters to go and an epilogue! So, wait up for that, guys! Hang on with me!

Lotsa love,

Vylette xoxox


	14. What's right?

_First off, I apologize for taking more than a year to update. A lot of things had happened. I fell in love with Avatar: The Last Airbender and TophxZuko. XD So yeah, sorry. _

_I also got busy reading Kryalla Orchid's fanfiction. She's really good! You should take time reading her fics._

_I also changed my style of writing. I hope this doesn't change the flow of the story. I'm just starting this style and I hope you'll like it. _

_Well here's chapter 13. Dedicated __djyxa and sOrbetes: the two who had been there to read and review ever since I started this fic. Thanks, guys! __:D_

_Insert witty disclaimer here. :P_

* * *

**Chapter XIII: What's right?**

The cheer from the crowd was deafening. Usui Pirika smiled brightly the moment she finished her short program. It was flawless; each move was the incarnation of the song she chose.

She was Japan's bet for the Olympics along side Asada Mao who was currently in first. _But not for long,_her fans all thought. _She'll surely be first._

She sat at the 'Kiss and Cry' booth beside her coach and her brother, waiting for the judges to post her scores. The anticipation was building when her eyes met those liquid-gold ones she wished she could let herself drown in once again. His face, like all Tao men before him, was void of all emotion. But his eyes burned through her, beckoned her, begging her.

She shook her head as she struggled to concentrate on the voice of the announcer: "5.7, 5.7, 6.0, 5.9, 6.0, 5.8, 5.8, 5.9." She felt a lump forming in her throat as she heard the marks for the technical aspect of her performance. She breathed deeply, willing the lump to disappear. She wasn't sure if what she's feeling is: a) happiness, because her scores are saying she's better than Asada technically or b) sadness, because she now had a sure shot at the Olympics.

"For presentation," the almost robotic voice of the woman announced once more. "5.9, 5.9, 6.0, 5.8, 6.0, 6.0, 5.9, 6.0." She felt her coach hug her close and her brother telling her how proud he was. She was now at the top spot after the short program, beating out Asada by 2.3 points.

But why does she felt like crying? She was confused. Shouldn't she be happy? She was at the top, the Olympic dream within her reach. Why did her heart felt like it was going to break?

She stood up robotically, half-heartedly waving at her supporters. As her brother led her through the tunnel of the stadium down to the locker rooms, she met his eyes again. She clutched at the stuffed panda in her arms, pulling it tight to her chest. It was a gift she picked off the ice, no doubt from one of her admirers. _What now?_ She thought, looking away, whispering the same words to the toy she held.

What now? If she gets the gold, she'd go to the Olympics. What about after the Olympics? What would she do then? Continue being a figure skater? Join every competition until she reached 25? What next? Joining ice shows for a living?

Or should she throw this competition away to be with Tao Ren? Leave behind her friends and schoolmates to get home-schooled in the Tao Estate in China? To be trapped in a gilded cage while Ren was busy with his responsibilities as Clan Head?

Why was she being all negative about everything?

She was in the locker room now, her brother leaving her there to change and get ready to go home. But she sat on the bench, staring at her open locker blankly.

Slowly, she began to untie the laces of her boots, her mind recalling his words…

_Then I'll be alone._

_I can renounce my birthright._

_I don't want anyone else._

He promised there would be no one else. Did he really mean it? Could he really give up the Tao Clan's fortune and power, if she denied him?

Then she thought about it. He could still be clan head, but it would be Jun's offspring who will inherit the clan when the time came. But he would be alone.

Why was she thinking this far off in the future? She huffed in frustration. She should be thinking about now! About her long program tomorrow! She shoved her boots into her gym bag angrily before standing up to get out of her dress.

* * *

"Amazing, Piri-chan!" Hao exclaimed happily, taking Pirika's hand and twirled her. They were at the Funbari Onsen, the Asakura's had closed the Tea House to celebrate Pirika's victory. "You were so beautiful out there!"

"Thanks, Hao-niisan," her smile never reached her eyes, Hao noticed, as she spoke to him. She took her seat in between Anna and her brother, opposite to where Hao took his seat.

The heir to half of the Asakura fortune looked to his brother's best friend, noting that the Chinese man was still staring at their azure-haired young lady. All the while, he knew she pretended not to notice. He gave Ren a nudge.

"Hn?" Ren replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Would you stop drooling for a minute?" Hao smirked, leaning back in his chair, still the Tao stared. He looked at Pirika, too, as she conversed with Anna. Hao loved only four women: his mother was one. Tamao was the sister he never had. Anna, but of course, his brother loved her and he loves his brother. So, he gave up on the blonde, his love for his brother winning out. And when he finally gotten over his attraction to Anna, it was too late, Pirika had fallen in love with his brother's best friend. "Just get a move on, Tao."

"I already know what she's going to say." Ren frowned, stabbing the meat on his plate with the steak knife.

She was going to tell him to wait. Wait until what tomorrow brings. Wait until she breaks his heart by skating a clean program. Wait until she stops spinning to the music that embodied the tragic fate of the star crossed lovers that Shakespeare created.

"What if she changes her mind?" Hao lifted his glass to his lips, taking a sip of sweet raspberry juice. He looked at Pirika through the bottom of his glass; she kept her attention to Anna, speaking in hushed tones. He smirked, setting his glass down, when Pirika lifted her eyes to Ren, and then quickly looked away, blushing when she saw that he was still staring at her. He had to stifle a chuckle when Ren started sawing away at the steak on his plate. He lifted an eyebrow at the Tao Heir, "You'll end up with beef paste if you keep doing that."

"Shut up." Ren snapped, causing Hao to laugh out loud.

Ren thought, would he be unfair if he left again before letting her finish her program? He didn't want to be there when she won. It meant she would shut him out of her life. And he would be alone. But would he be even more unfair if he just outright demanded that she come with him and that she had no say what-so-ever?

Yeah. He'd be a jerk if he did that.

He looked to the end of the table, Lyserg and his girlfriend, Jeanne Iron, were lovingly feeding each other Tamao's super special strawberry cake. His brows furrowed.

He looked across him; Yoh passed the chocolate sauce to Anna for her ice cream. She took it, smiling lovingly at him, a rare gesture from the usually uptight woman. His eyes narrowed.

He finally turned to Pirika's other side; Horo gave Tamao's hand a squeeze as she gave him a slice of cake with a scoop of caramel pecan ice cream. He snorted.

Were they doing this on purpose?

He looked at Hao when he stood, signaling to Chocolove who proceeded to play a slow, romantic song. Ren frowned as the long haired 19-year-old took Pirika's hand and pulled her to the inclined area of the Tea House, then held her waist and swayed to the rhythm of the music.

That did it. Ren stood up suddenly and took long, stomping strides as he stalked out the door.

"He's only here for you, you know?" Hao told her as they both watched Ren storm away.

"Don't, Hao-niisan," she huffed, a scowl marring her face. "Did he ask you to speak for him, too?"

"He didn't ask me to speak for him." Hao stated a matter-of-factly. "I just happen to know how happy you'll be when you go with him."

"Know?" She looked up, her blue eyes curious. "How would you know?"

"I know _everything._" He smirked. But then turned serious again, "I can see the way you look at him, Piri."

"How do I look at him?"

"Like how you looked at him at prom two years ago." He smiled tenderly at the young lady before him. He still loves her. He could've easily made her his when Ren left. But he knew she'd never love him like she loved Ren. So he decided he would treat her the way he treated Anna and Tamao, his little sister. "He was the only one who could turn that blue fire of your eyes into a deep, serene ocean."

"I never pegged you as a romantic, Hao-niisan," she smiled, knowing fully well that he was telling the truth. She did melt when she was around the proud Tao.

"You have much to learn about me, my little imouto." He told her mysteriously, giving her a spin and halted the dance. "But there is also so much you need to learn about our grumpy friend. And I also _know_ for a fact that you want to know more about him than me."

"I don't know…" she trailed off. She gave a yelp as Hao poked her forehead.

"Just do what you think is right, Piri," He gave her a hug and left her on the floor as he walked out after Ren.

_Do what's right?_ She mused, fingering the bracelet around her wrist. _It would be easier if I knew what's right…_

* * *

_Before all you of you go hating on me, I love Hao. The other person I can see Pirika with is Hao. You have to thank Micelle for that. Hehe. I like the innocent, perky girl with the bad boys. *wink wink*_

_I would appreciate critique about my new writing style. :P_


End file.
